1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a powder dispensing device, and more particularly to a device for measuring and dispensing powder materials.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional powder dispensing device generally comprises a slide and a slide housing, wherein the slide is slidably or rotatably coupled with the slide housing and is adapted to move between a first position for filling the powder material and a second position for dispensing the powder material.
Accordingly, all conventional powder dispensing devices have a common drawback. The slide housing must provide enough space for the slide to slide or rotate between the first and second positions. Or, the slide is pivotally coupled with the slide housing such that the slide can be pivotally moved between the first and second positions. If the slide is tightly coupled with the slide housing, i.e. the space of the slide housing is too small, the slide cannot be moved smoothly to move between the first and second positions. If the slide is loosely coupled with the slide housing, i.e. the space of the slide housing is too large, the clearance between the slide and the slide housing is large enough for the powder material to leak through the clearance. If the space of the slide housing is not even in size or the size of the slide is not symmetry, the slide cannot be moved smoothly to move between the first and second positions and the powder material will also leak at the clearance during the movement of the slide.
The precision requirement for assembling the slide and the slide housing is very high. In other words, when the slide is not perfectly match with the slide housing, the device cannot effectively dispense the powder material. Therefore, every single part of manufacturing in the mold and their assembling are highly required to meet a standard of precision. Moreover, the precision level of dispensing the powder material is equivalent to the precision level of measuring the powder material. According to the existing technology and its manufacturing method, the conventional device for measuring and dispensing powder materials is obviously unable for mass production to meet the current needs.